The Paths Never Taken
by HyperSquishy
Summary: Young love is tested beyond measure as evil threatens to tear them apart. Will they be able to survive, or will evil prevail? LegolasOFC Reviews make me happy! Rating will go up later.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: My original characters are mine! If you ask nicely I might let you borrow them :P I obviously don't own LOTR or Middle Earth...if I did, well let's just say I wouldn't be here. I'd be off at my summer home with my harem of gorgeous guys! ;) Anyways, if you sue me, well you might get a penny!

Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst (only a little)/Humor

Yes it is a Legomance :P Legolas/OFC

Pre-LOTR and on after

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

One night, the Elvin realms of Mirkwood and Lothlorien were blessed with the births of two children. The King and Queen of Mirkwood were given a tiny bundle of smiles who they named Legolas. While the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien watched as a small girl was brought into the world. The child's parents were the Lord Allendar and Lady Tárafëa, sister of Lady Galadriel, who named the infant Arianna. Never before were two children of the Eldar born at the same moment, and never again would this event happen. When word was sent to all of the Elvin realms of these births, all, who heard that the children were born at the same time, knew that these children would be great among their people.

_A girl and boy, born and conceived at the same time, they could be meant for each other. It would do us good to keep an eye on them._ Lady Galadriel wrote to Lord Elrond.


	2. Where Paths Part

Disclaimer: same as before...**  
**

**Where Paths Part**

"Milady, you need to get ready. Dinner will be served soon," the servant stated as she set out a light blue gown upon the large bed. Walking into the washroom, she noticed the elf stepping out of the water. She handed her a towel and started to dry her long, blonde tresses.

"But Gwendolyn, first I must speak with—" the elf maiden started.

"First you must dress, then you may speak with him," Gwen stated.

"Of course, it would be improper for a lady to appear this way before the court."

"Arianna, your sarcasm is not appreciated young lady. I may be your attendant, but I am your elder and your mother and father placed you under my care many years ago and I will not have you dishonoring them with your tardiness. Now quickly get into your gown," Gwen admonished.

Laughing lightly, Arianna slid the garment over her head and waited for Gwen to tie up the laces. "But Gwen, whatever shall we do next week? We will be out in the wilderness, with no way for a proper lady to bathe, dress, and sleep. Oh dear!" she feigned terror.

"Now I've had just about enough of your mocking as I can stand," Gwen huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What could my lovely Arianna have done to mock you so, dear Gwen?" a masculine voice asked from the doorway.

"And you, my lord, what have I said about knocking before entering a lady's chamber?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe it is something along the lines of 'Always knock and wait for permission before entering a lady's room. You never know what she may be doing.' Am I correct?" he asked with an impish grin.

"Of course, and where was that knock?"

"There wasn't one," he replied. "Would it be permitted for the lady and I to go for a walk?"

"I will only allow it this time, because she is already dressed for dinner. But I insist that you avoid any mud puddles and any other things which will dirty her dress."

With another grin he said, "Of course, no dress must be dirtied! My lady?" he asked extending his arm for her to take. Arianna threaded her hand through his arm and followed him down the hall.

Shaking her head with a small smile on her lips, Gwen sighed wistfully as she watched the young lovers go on their stroll.

* * *

Once they entered the royal gardens, he pulled her to down next to him at the trunk of a large willow. "My Ari," he whispered into her hair. 

Sighing, she said, "We should stay right here. Dinner isn't nearly as pleasant as this."

Hugging her tightly to him, he started, "Ari, I must leave at dawn."

"Why? We are going to Rivendell in a week. Why are you leaving tomorrow?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"I must go to Rivendell sooner than expected," he replied as he saw the curiosity in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Then I will go with you."

"I need to travel as fast as possible, my love. I must deliver some news to Mithrandir and Lord Elrond at a council."

"Am I still going to Rivendell next week?" she asked softly.

"Of course, and I cannot wait to welcome you into the city," he said with a slight grin. "But I want you to take extra care on the journey, since I will not be there to protect you along the way."

"I always do, Leggy," she said, smirking as she used her childhood nickname for him.

"Why must you call me that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, you insist on using your nickname for me, so I must do the same for you," she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Then I must allow it, if it makes you so happy. Ari, _melamìn_ (my love), the hour grows late. And we are expected to grace _Adar_ (father) with your presence."

"Why is my presence the only one required?" she asked.

"I believe you have charmed your way into _Adar's_ heart and my presence is nothing in comparison to yours, Ari." He leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose.

"If I did not know any better, I might think you are trying to charm your way into my heart, sweet prince."

"And if I were?"

"I am afraid that your efforts would be wasted for my heart has already been given away."

"Well fair maiden, to whom did you give such a wonderful gift? For, I must make sure that this gift is protected above all other things."

"Why, my heart has always belonged to the greatest archer in all the land…" she said with a sweet grin.

"If that is so, would a lowly prince, such as myself, be able to steal a kiss from a lovely maiden such as yourself?"

Rising to her feet, she smiled. "Why Leggy! You have to catch me first!" she said before dashing off.

Laughing, he sprung up and chased after her. "Ari! I will catch you!" he called as he saw her dart passed a hedge. Jumping over the hedge, he began to catch up to her. Seeing the direction she was running, he turned at the next path and ducked under the low branches of a young tree. Seeing the exit from the garden, he quickly leapt in front of it and caught her in his arms. "What a surprise it is seeing you here, Ari."

Laughing, she tried to squirm away. "Good evening, slow prince," she added with a laugh.

"For that you must be punished, fair maiden."

"And what punishment shall I receive?"

"First I believe you owe a certain archer a kiss," he stated with a wolfish grin.

"When I find that archer, I will be happy to give him a kiss," she said as she slipped out of his arms and started walking down the corridor towards the great hall for the dinner.

Laughing, he followed her to the doors of the hall and as they were opened, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled back, he smirked as he saw the blush upon her cheeks. "Now I just have to decide on your punishment," he whispered into her ear.

"Legolas," she warned.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm for her to take. With a slight shake of her head, she allowed him to escort her to her seat.

"There you are! I was about to send out a search party. Arianna, how are you this evening?" King Thranduil asked with a smile.

"I am feeling wonderful, thank you," she said.

"And you, my son?"

"I am in the best of moods, Ari is with me," he said grinning.

"And to think. Once you two return from Rivendell, many things will be changing."

"And for that, I can hardly wait!" Legolas answered.

"But for now, let us eat. Arianna, You are still wanting to journey to Rivendell, are you not?" Thranduil asked.

"Of course, I've wanted to visit with Arwen and the twins for quite some time now."

"In that case, I will be adding a few extra soldiers to your escort," he said. Seeing the questioning look from Legolas, he added, "Just for precaution."

* * *

At dawn the palace was awake and seemed to have taken on a gloomy air. "Do not worry, melamìn, all will be fine. And I will see you in two weeks, in fact I will be waiting to greet you the moment you ride into the courtyard," Legolas said with a small smile. "Remember to take at least one weapon as well—"

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "That is where you do not need to worry. I will arrive safe and sound. And when have I not had a weapon with me outside the palace? You have nothing more to worry about, other than the council. Now go, before your horse decides to leave without you," she said and watched as the horse waited impatiently to be on the trail.

Leaning close he whispered, "I love you. Be safe." He tenderly brushed his lips with hers and enveloped her in a hug. He then quickly mounted the horse and with one last look he rode off into the forest.

* * *

Review? Please? 


	3. Friends and Wise Council

Disclaimer: yet again I own very little :P

Thanks to my reviewers, I enjoyed reading them. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

**

* * *

**

**Friends and Wise Council**

As he looked down into the valley, he watched the people of Rivendell as they wandered about their daily business. "We made the journey a day earlier than last time, old friend," he spoke to his horse. "Care to have some fresh oats, ole' boy? The sooner we get down to the stables, the sooner you'll get some extra carrots," he coaxed before the horse sped down the path and into Rivendell.

"Legolas, I was told you would be arriving tomorrow," a voice stated from the door of the stables.

Turning, he replied, "Aragorn, it is good to see you. How is Arwen?" he added with a smirk.

"She is glad that I am back from the north. How is your Arianna? When will I finally get to meet this lady of yours?" Aragorn asked grinning.

"She leaves the palace tomorrow at dawn, unless the plan has changed," Legolas replied with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I see that you continue to fall deeper in love with her every time we meet."

"As do you my friend, as do you," Legolas replied as he saw Arwen walking towards them.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey, Legolas?" she asked.

"Yes, I never tire of the path to Rivendell." His horse gave his shoulder a nudge. "Aragorn, where might I get a few carrots?" he asked to appease the steed.

Raising an eyebrow, Aragorn retrieved a couple carrots and replied, "It seems as though you've grown soft in your old age, princeling."

With a laugh Legolas retorted, "Not nearly as soft as you, ranger of the north."

"Children," Arwen started, "Now Legolas, how is my cousin?"

"Tomorrow she will be leaving _Adar's_ palace, and she should be here next week."

"That is not what I meant," she said.

"I know," he said after giving his horse the last carrot and a gentle rub on his nose. "Shall we find your father?" he asked as he left the stables.

"He can hardly wait," Arwen said with a cheery smile.

"I cannot blame him, soon he will be a married elf, with what I have heard is one of the most beautiful elf maidens as his bride. The excitement is easily seen in his eyes."

"And just think, you will finally meet said maiden in little over a week."

"How long do you think until he notices that we are not following?" Aragorn asked mischievously.

"If he is thinking of Arianna, he may never notice," Arwen replied.

* * *

The following day, the secret council to decide the fate of the one ring was held.

"The news that I must give is not pleasant," Legolas started. "The creature Gollum has escaped…" he said and retold the tale.

"…you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Lord Elrond announced. After most of the guests had left the area he said, "Legolas, I feel that we need to speak about some matters of importance."

Legolas nodded and excused himself from the Fellowship. "Yes, Lord Elrond?"

"How long have you known me? You are as family to me, Lord is not required." To this Legolas nodded again. "I would like to explain why I have chosen you to accompany the Fellowship. I have foreseen that you will do great things on this quest and that is why I have decided this way. Although it pains me to interfere with your plans with Arianna, I see no other way."

"I understand. It will not be the first time we have been apart."

"Now I believe you should get back to the Fellowship. You will need to get acquainted with them all before your departure."

"Of course," Legolas replied and walked back the way they had come. With a frustrated sigh, he set his jaw and wiped all emotion from his face.

"Is all well?" Gandalf asked him as he and Aragorn watched him return.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Gandalf, I feel that he is not very excited about leaving now," Aragorn stated.

"I would be surprised if he acted any other way about being chosen to go on a perilous quest right before his wedding. Though I must admit, he will be focused none-the-less," Gandalf contemplated and received a nod from Aragorn.

'How will I tell Ari?' Legolas thought. 'I will have to find a way before she arrives,' he thought ruefully.

* * *

Review? Please? I don't bite! Honest! 


	4. Darkness Overtakes

**Disclaimer: **Still not much with the owning…though if wishes counted…

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and the really great questions.

* * *

**Darkness Overtakes**

"Milady, you must have patience. We will arrive tomorrow. There is no need to hasten," Gwen insisted.

"Gwen, something is not right with him, I can sense it."

"Ah, yes, the strange gift you two have to sense the other's strong emotions. I still am curious about that, only married elves have been known to have such a gift."

"Not even Lady Galadriel knows why we share that gift, but that is not the point. I want to know what is wrong; I don't see the problem with that."

"Wait!" one of the guards stated. "There is something in the air. Lady Arianna, if there is anything amiss, we advise you to ride fast for Rivendell."

Nodding, Arianna waited for the scout to return. Her mare stirred restlessly beneath her. Suddenly a mangled black arrow whizzed past her face and a scream was heard. Turning quickly, she saw Gwen fall to the ground with the air protruding from her shoulder. "Gwen!" She hopped off her horse and knelt beside her friend.

"Milady, you must get out of here! Hurry!" Gwen gasped out.

"You're coming with me!" Arianna said stubbornly. She helped Gwen to her feet and back onto her horse. "_Hurry! Take her to Rivendell with all speed!" _she asked the animal before it darted off. She quickly ran to her horse and pulled out a long curved blade and turned to face a large beast she had never seen before.

"She-elf!" the creature spat out. "You will come with us!"

"Never!"

"Then we will take you by force," it said as the large group surrounded her. "You know the master's orders. We must bring her to him, unharmed and unspoiled at all costs." Smirking gruesomely, it continued, "Get her!"

As they closed in on her, Arianna whipped around with her blade and quickly cut the throat of her nearest attacker.

* * *

"He has been fretting over her arrival for two days now. Shouldn't she have arrived yesterday?" Aragorn asked Arwen, as they watched the normally calm elf, pacing in the courtyard. Arwen was about to reply when she was filled with a feeling of dread. "Something is not right," she said as Lord Elrond quickly walked towards them.

"Where is Legolas?" he asked urgently.

"He is there. _Adar_, what is wrong?"

"I know not, but it has to do with Arianna," he said as the area suddenly turned cloudy.

Legolas froze in place as he felt Arianna's fear wash over him. "Arianna?" he whispered.

* * *

After taking out two more creatures, Arianna went rigid as two large arms grabbed her and held her arms to her side. Seeing that another creature was about to knock her out, she did the only thing she could think of…scream. "Legolas!" her voice carried as the hit caused her mind to fall into darkness.

* * *

Legolas felt immense pain flow over him as he heard the scream. An ache in his heart caused him to fall over whimpering.

"Legolas!" Elrond said as he came up next to him. "What has happened?"

"Arianna…it hurts…we have to find her…" he rambled off.

"_Adar!_" Arwen called as she rushed forward to the newly arrived horse.

"Lady Arwen!" Gwen cried.

"Where is Arianna?" Arwen asked.

"There was an ambush…I was shot…she put me on my horse and…she stayed."

"Send out the guards!" Elrond ordered all nearby elves. "Aragorn! Help me get Legolas to his room," he asked.

Aragorn quickly picked the motionless elf up and followed Elrond down the pathway as Arwen helped Gwen to the healers.

* * *

Legolas awoke the next morning knowing what had occurred, but hoping that it was not true. Seeing Aragorn in the room, he said, "Tell me it isn't true."

"I would not lie to you, my friend," Aragorn answered sadly.

Fighting back tears, Legolas said, "I saw what happened, every moment of it. They took her!" He stood up and walked over to the balcony. "Why would they take her?"

"I do not know."

"I don't care what you don't know! What do you know? Which way did they go? I will find her!" Legolas growled.

"You cannot go. You have pledged to go with the Fellowship."

Letting out a cry, Legolas slammed his fist into the wall, hearing a few bones break. Gripping the balcony railing tightly, he asked quietly, "Why now? Without her, I have no reason to go on. I need her, Aragorn," he whispered as his body slumped to the floor.

Not knowing what to do Aragorn, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he heard the heart-broken sobs emitted from the elf. Hours later, Lord Elrond entered the room. "Legolas?" Not receiving a response, he walked further into the room to see the dispirited elf curled up on the floor, with Aragorn standing nearby for support. "Aragorn?"

"You should tend to his hand, the wall disagreed with him."

"Very well. Will you retrieve some bandages and herbs for me?" With a nod and one last glance toward Legolas, Aragorn somberly left the room. Kneeling beside Legolas, Elrond pulled the elf into a sitting position before he wrapped him in his arms, like he used to do when he was an elfling. "You will find her Legolas," he stated matter-of-factly. He was mildly surprised when the young elf hugged him tightly.

"Will I find her in time to save her though?" came a weak voice.

"Do not dwell on that which we cannot know. She is still alive and you will find her, that is all you need to know."

Legolas nodded as he pulled away and stood shakily. He winced as he used his injured hand to grab onto a nearby chair.

"Which reminds me, we will need to see to that hand if you are to go on this quest. This quest might just take you on the path needed to find Arianna and bring her back."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. And I apologize for acting as an elfling would."

"You are still but an elfling to most elves, young Legolas. You and Arianna are the only elflings to be born for some time now. Furthermore, you are already as family to me. Not many would dare to play elflings games in my great hall and just smile sheepishly when caught," Elrond continued and smiled at the memory of walking into his hall to find Legolas and Arianna playing with the chairs and calling it a fort.

"Not many grew up with only one other elfling to play with I might add," Legolas stated.

Aragorn burst into the room, arms laden with supplies. "The hobbits decided to help."

Shaking his head amusedly, Elrond grabbed the supplies he needed and walked over to Legolas. "Sit down."

Cracking her eyes open, Arianna tried to figure out where she was. Not recognizing anything, she tried to move. That was when she realized her hands and feet were bound. She stopped moving when she heard the gruff voices behind her. "We should get back to the master in a few days. Then he will put her to work," it said, evoking laughter from the rest of the party.

* * *

Review please? Really, they do encourage us poor little writers to well….write more! And if you want to ask questions or give any odd plot twists that could be used….feel free to do so!Sorry to those on my author alert list...the chapter just wouldn't cooperate correctly...so I had to repost it. It's feeling better now! 


	5. Ill News and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I'd be a bad elf owner so I'll leave the owning to Tolkien and just randomly borrow an elf or two for my mischief:P

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are great! And sorry to them, since it's been a while…but hey I've got fanfic mojo, a working computer, and my visiting family is gone now so it's all good.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"How is he?"

"He is coping," Aragorn answered.

"You will need to make sure he is focused for this task before setting out."

"He is always focused, my lord."

"He has never lost Arianna before though," Elrond clarified.

"How did they meet?" Aragorn asked.

"That is not a tale for me to tell. If need be, allow the young hobbits to ask of Arianna. It could help him to stay focused."

"How would it focus him? It would distract me…"

"As of now, the only way to find Arianna is to complete this quest. She was taken by an evil with great power, he knows this. Right now he will do anything to see her safe. He is focused Aragorn, more focused than he has ever been."

"You would use him as a pawn?"

"I will do nothing of the sort. I merely hope to see him survive this quest. He will not do so if he is distracted and has no will to go on," Elrond explained.

"He would not give up hope so easily-"

"Would you give up hope if Arwen were the one taken and you have no choice, but to continue on this quest while she could be dying or worse? A powerful spell has been placed upon the lands of Rivendell. The elves whom have dwelled here for so long are not able to find a trace of her or her captors. Would you have much hope, Aragorn?"

"I will keep an eye on him, but that is all that I can promise. I will not force him to speak about possibly painful memories."

"That is all I will ask. Gandalf wishes to speak with you. I believe he wishes to study some maps."

"Yes, my lord," Aragorn replied and left.

* * *

"Wake 'er up boys!" the leader ordered. A large Uruk-Hai lumbered over to her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her off the ground and in front of his master.

"Good. You have done well. What of the other?" Saruman asked.

"He was within the city, we could not get to him."

"Very well, I will be rid of him soon enough," he paused. "Leave us," he commanded the Uruks. "Welcome to Isengard…princess," he scorned. "Your stay will be most…unpleasant." Arianna could do nothing but glare. "I see you were not able to escape my minions. I am especially pleased to see that they got a few hits of their own in."

"Who are you?" she asked, her chin rising in defiance.

"Your new master until the dark lord asks for you."

"I would appreciate a name to accompany your face. That way I will know who it is that I need to ask for to claim my revenge."

"A name you seek? Have you not heard of the powers of Isengard? I am Saruman."

"The white wizard who has taken control of Rohan? It does not surprise me that you would sink low enough to have to resort to kidnapping maidens."

"You know more than I would like…princess."

"Why do you call me princess? I am not royalty."

"It is good to know that you don't know everything."

"What else is there to know about myself?"

"Why would I tell you? You will have no need of any sort of knowledge when Sauron is finished with you. And don't worry, your prince will be will receive his fair share of pain. My minions would love to taste royal elf meat," he sneered. "Take her to her new 'home'," he ordered the remaining Uruk-Hai.

Arianna tried to free herself as the monster dragged her to her feet. He strengthened its hold on her hair and arm as she squirmed. Shaking her roughly he commanded, "Stop your squirming, she-elf!" He began to lead her down the stairs to the dungeons. Arianna saw the doors leading outside and struggled to pull herself out of his grasp. Giving up her attempt, she quickly scanned the room for the numbers of exits and guards. 'I refuse to stay his prisoner!' she thought and felt herself fill with new motivation. 'He thinks he will make me a prisoner without a long fight, well I guess some wizards are just not very smart. I will get out of here, and I will stop Legolas from getting hurt,' she thought and fought back tears. 'He's not handling this very well, which is one of the reasons why I will be leaving soon,' she thought with a smirk. Her guard led her down a few flights of stairs before taking her through a series of tunnels full of some empty and some not-so-empty cells. She tried to remember the turns they took but it seemed as though the dungeons were made to actually prevent its prisoners from escape. 'Well so much for escaping from the dungeons,' she thought glumly.

* * *

"It has begun," a voice stated.

"One of them was taken?" the elf lord questioned.

"I can feel the turmoil of their hearts," she paused, "it is as we suspected. They might not survive this."

Celeborn sighed, "Which one was taken?"

"For either one to be taken is grave, but for the one who was taken it is dire indeed. She may not survive and he will follow her when she does not. A war amongst our kindred might ensue if our Mirkwood ties place blame upon those who were meant to protect her. Thranduil has his rash moments; he has come to think of her as his daughter. He will not take this ill news very well. Our enemies have struck us in our hearts, we need to be prepared for anything and anyone," Galadriel whispered.

The figure stepped silently into the room.

"What do you want Aragorn?" Legolas asked without turning to look at the ranger.

"Making sure you don't waste away."

"Why shouldn't I?" Legolas asked gravely.

"First, Arianna would not want you to; second, I wish to not be run through the first time I meet her because I did not keep you from giving up."

"She probably would," he stated softly.

Aragorn strode across the room and stopped next to the melancholy elf. "Will I need to shove the dwarf in the room to get you to leave it?" he asked, and chuckled at the elf's grimace.

"I don't believe torture would do much good right now."

"Tell me about the day you two first met. You never have told me the tale."

"I don't know if I should."

"Why shouldn't you?" Aragorn asked cautiously, knowing the fine line he was treading.

"It was always our secret. Where we met became our secret place. We shared our first kiss there, we pronounced our love there, and we even became betrothed at our secret place."

"Where is this secret place?" Aragorn asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I cannot tell you, but I have felt the need to return there. I don't think I will be able to go alone." Aragorn listened, wanting to help his friend, but knowing that he could not ask for him. "Will you and Arwen go with me?" Legolas suddenly asked. "Ari would want to share it with you two."

"We would be honored," Arwen answered from the door.

Legolas led them through the large garden of Rivendell. Both Arwen and Aragorn were curious as to where Legolas was taking them. Neither knew of any special gardens or ponds in this part of the land. Soon they took a sharp turn and watched as Legolas pulled back some vines hiding a secluded garden with a small waterfall and stream running through it.

"How did you find this place?" Arwen asked.

"I don't know. That day, I had a strange feeling and it seemed to want me to go somewhere, I followed and it led me here."

"Is that how you met?"

"Not entirely," he added with a grin.

* * *

"_Ah ha! Take that you evil spider!" a young Legolas said as he made a stabbing motion at the air with a stick. "Ha! I have defeated you! Today, you made the mistake of attacking the greatest warrior in all of Middle Earth!" he said puffing out his chest. "No one can defeat the mighty Prince Legolas!" he boasted. He heard the vines rustle and spun around. "Stop there intruder!" he called._

_A small figure stopped inside the entrance. "Are you the mighty Prince Legolas?" a girl's voice asked._

"_Of course I am! Who are you?" he asked and took a cautious step closer._

_The girl seemed to think for a moment before answering, "I am the adventurous Lady Arianna seeking a great warrior to help me on a quest!" _

"_Well, you need the best warrior for any quest. What kind of quest is it?" Legolas asked as he stepped closer._

"_I have to find some…blueberries!"_

"_Blueberries?" Legolas asked with disappointment._

"_Yes, then I can dye the twins hair blue!" she smiled._

"_That sounds like a worthy quest, I will join you!" Legolas grinned and walked up to her. "Do I know you?"_

"_Have you ever been to Lorien?"_

"_No," Legolas sadly answered._

"_Then I don't think I know you." She smiled and removed the hood off of her head._

"_I think I know you. I don't know how. When did you arrive?" Legolas asked dropping his stick._

"_A few minutes ago. My parents are sailing to Valinor," she said with a tear running down her cheek. "The Lady Galadriel says that I need to stay though."_

"_My nana (mother) sailed away too. Do you need a hug? My Ada gave me a hug and I felt a little better."_

_Arianna smiled and gladly hugged the little boy. "Does this mean we're friends?"_

"_Do warriors have friends?" Legolas asked skeptically._

_Arianna tilted her head as she contemplated the answer. "I think so. What if they don't? Will you sail away too?"_

"_Of course not, Ari! You're my friend now!" Legolas grabbed her hand and started leading her away. "Let's find those blueberries! Uncle Elrohir and Uncle Elladan are always getting into trouble. I think they need to have their hair dyed!"

* * *

_

_The two children ran through the banquet hall. "Ari, this way!" Legolas said leading the way across the room. The two children were oblivious to the adults eating their lunch. Lord Elrond watched as Legolas and Arianna ran through the room holding the other's blue hand. Moments later, Elrohir and Elladan ran into the room with blue hair and red faces._

"_Ada!" they cried. "Those brats did this!"_

_Thranduil raised an eyebrow in question, as did Arianna's parents. The elflings in question came running back into the room screaming. "Ada!" Legolas cried and hid himself and Arianna behind Thranduil's chair. "The monster ate Findy! It's after us!" Legolas stated as a mud-covered Glorfindel trudged into the room._

"_Lord Glorfindel?" Elrond asked curiously._

"_Findy?" Legolas asked earning a glare from Glorfindel for the shortened name._

"_The wonderful children scared my horse as I was riding in the gates. It reared and I was dropped into the mud. These two came over and thought the mud ate me and became a monster."_

_Elrohir and Elladan were repressing the urge to laugh. "I see," Elrond answered. "If you wish, you may go wash up, and then return for lunch while I take care of these two…trouble-makers."_

_Legolas and Arianna gasped and backed up. "Findy! Save us!" Legolas called and pulled Arianna out of reach. "Elrond can be mean," he told her. "I don't think he likes elflings!" Arianna looked at Elrond uneasily._

"_Legolas!" Thranduil scolded. "You deserved that punishment."_

"_Yes, Ada," Legolas pouted._

"_Are warriors supposed to pout?" Arianna asked Thranduil._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Legolas is the greatest warrior in Middle Earth!" she proudly stated causing Legolas to blush. _

_Thanduil chuckled. "What makes you say that, little one?" he asked skeptically._

_Arianna glared. "Legolas told me so!"_

"_It seems as though you two are getting along well," he stated._

"_Ada, she's my friend!" Legolas stated happily.

* * *

_

"You two caused everyone that much trouble the first day you met?" Aragorn chuckled. "Now I understand the rest of your stories about her. Trouble-makers!"

"Yes we are—," Legolas stopped. "Thank you for coming with me. I need some time to gather my thoughts."

"Archery field?" Aragorn asked knowingly.

Legolas nodded with a small smile.

* * *

Review? You know you want to! Yay! I finally got this up! 


	6. Paths and Journeys Unfold

Disclaimer: I'd be a bad elf owner so I'll leave the owning to Tolkien and just randomly borrow an elf or two for my mischief:P

Thanks to my reviewers. Since you all seem to enjoy my flashbacks, I might be willing to add some more in the future, more than I had previously planned. Anywho! I love you guys and I can't wait to see what you think of this next bit!

* * *

**Paths and Journeys Unfold**

"A week has already passed, slave. You still seem to have this faint illusion that you will escape or be rescued. I must admit, it is rather comical though," the annoyingly familiar voice of Saruman stated from the opposite side of the large room. "It is good to have my floors polished for a little while. It will be rather disappointing when you are moved; but that is not for some time yet. Have you enjoyed your stay?" Upon receiving no answer, he whipped his staff out sending her flying across the room and watched her fall to the ground. "I asked you a question, I expect to be answered."

"Of course I haven't. I would appreciate it if you would just let me go, the end result would be much more profitable for yourself," Arianna spat out.

"That is where you are wrong, slave. I will rather enjoy the end result this way around. I will control Middle Earth and all of your kin will burn…even those who think they are safe in Valinor."

"But what of Sauron? He will not share his power."

"That is for me to know and you to mind your own business," he snarled before sending her into the wall again. "Back to work," he commanded and left the room, the doors slamming behind him.

"You will be sorry for that," she mumbled and rubbed the back of her head where a large bump was forming. Wincing, she removed her hand and begrudgingly looked at the floor. "I never wish to scrub another forsaken floor." She dipped the rag in her hand into the bucket of grubby water and reluctantly started to scrub the rest of the floor.

* * *

A thud was heard in the large clearing as four small hobbits wandered onto the practice field. "Merry, I think we took a wrong turn. This isn't the way to the kitchens," Pippin stated sadly.

"Obviously not, Pip," an irritated Merry answered. "Look it's Legolas."

Frodo whispered, "Should we leave him be? Gandalf said that he might be easily angered right now."

"There is no need to flee at the sight of me, young ones," Legolas said as he looked at them. "I will not bite. I honestly don't prefer the taste of hobbit."

"Merry, tell me he's joking," Pippin asked.

"Legolas is surely joking young hobbits," Aragorn said as he walked up to the group. "You were, weren't you Legolas?"

"Of course, it is a very rare occasion that my father will take prisoners," he stated with a smirk.

"You…cook your prisoners?" Pippin squeaked.

At this, Aragorn and Legolas broke into fits of laughter. A highly amused Gandalf strode onto the field. "Scaring hobbits again, are we?" he asked the ranger and elf.

"Where would you get such an idea?" Aragorn asked pretending to be clueless.

"Where indeed," Gandalf muttered.

"I'm hungry, Gandalf," Pippin stated as he walked up to the old wizard.

"When are you not hungry, Peregrin Took?"

Pippin seemed lost in thought while the others laughed. "Well, I might always be hungry. So when are we going to find the kitchens?"

"Follow me, silly hobbits," Aragorn mumbled the last bit.

* * *

"So Legolas how are you?" Gandalf asked as he strode over to the elf.

"As well as can be expected."

"Do not give up hope—"

"I still have hope, for I know she still lives. She is a far distance from here, but I can still feel her presence."

"How can you feel her presence? It was my understanding that elves needed to be bound or very powerful in order to feel one another's presence."

"Arianna asked Galadriel about this some time ago, not even the Lady knew of our connection or why it is as strong as it is. She assumes that it is because we are meant for each other and share a deep love, but she knows no other reasoning."

"Interesting, odd, but interesting. Are you two able to communicate to each other over long distances with this connection?"

"Normally, but if the distance is too far, we cannot. Lady Galadriel told Arianna that when we are bound, we will most likely be able to communicate over even further distances."

"Perhaps. Shall we join the others for one of our last meals here?"

With a nod Legolas asked, "Gandalf? Do you think I will find her?"

"What kind of nonsense are you thinking boy? Of course you will. You're far too stubborn to not find the girl. Are you sure you are not a dwarf?" At receiving a look of disgust from Legolas Gandalf continued, "The only beings as stubborn as you are dwarves. No wonder why your father finds you difficult."

Legolas grinned, "I am told that I am not nearly as stubborn as my father or a certain wizard who enters Mirkwood at a whim."

"Elflings!" Gandalf muttered earning him another grin from the elf.

* * *

Arianna sighed audibly as she placed the tray of food down.

"Watch yourself, slave. Your foul mood is not going to help your circumstances."

Holding in a growl she asked, "May I be allowed back to my cell?"

"Not just yet, sit," Saruman ordered. "We must speak of your future." She reluctantly sat in the appointed chair and waited for him to continue. "In two weeks time a small party will be arriving to take you to Minas Morgul." Arianna gasped. "I see you do not like that idea. Well that is just too bad. Once there, you will be…questioned on any possible information, then you will be assigned your duties, if your guards see fit to keep you alive."

"If? What do you mean?"

"The decision to keep you alive will be entirely up to your new master upon your arrival. If he decides that you are more trouble than you are worth, it is his choice to eliminate the problem." He smiled malevolently as he watched the fear creep into her eyes. "Now that you have a few things to dwell on, you may now go to your cell. For your insolence earlier you will receive no food. Leave my sight," he commanded as he started to eat.

* * *

"…may the Valar protect you on this quest," Elrond said to himself as he watched the Fellowship walk out of the gates.

The Fellowship started their long journey that morning. "Merry, are you hungry?"

"Pippin!" Gandalf and Aragorn scolded.

* * *

At the base of Caradras (sp?) the Fellowship rested before starting their journey up the mountain. They watched as Legolas suddenly froze in his steps. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Arianna?" Legolas whispered to himself as he felt he presence becoming slightly closer. 'She is still too far, but we are getting closer.' He stopped himself from taking off at a run to chase her down and gave an apologetic look to the others. Gandalf shared a knowing glance with Aragorn and continued up the mountain.

As they began to retreat down the mountain, Legolas couldn't help but feel sadness as the distance between Arianna and himself seemed to grow. 'Now we head for Moria where we will not see daylight for at least a week,' he thought bitterly.

* * *

Review? Please? With all the good stuff on top? So what'd ya guys think? 


	7. Memories and Her Protector

See I'm a very bad elf owner, I couldn't possibly take the credit for Tolkien; he at least gave us complete stories. I'm so sorry I've taken this long to update…feel free to take me out and flog me! I deserve it, because I know how much it sucks to be reading a story and want an update or two and not get them for awhile. So without anymore wasting my time…here is the next chapter…

**

* * *

Memories and Her Protector  
**

As the fellowship stopped for a short rest, Gandalf walked over to the fidgeting elf. "I know that being underground is hard for many elves, but seeing how you live in a palace under a mountain yourself, may I ask why you are so restless?"

"I felt the distance lessening, as we came down the mountain it grew rapidly. It lessened slightly as we came closer, although now, I cannot tell what is happening. There is dread in my heart. I am unsure whether it is because we are in this mine, or if something is happening to her."

Gandlaf watched as he miserably moved away. He could see the mature warrior take over again, as the elf masked his face and stood watch. "Aragorn, I know you were listening," he turned and threw a slightly amused glance at the ranger. "Once we are out of the mine, his feelings may take hold of him. I feel that this place is in fact blocking out some of their connection. We will head for Lorien once we leave this place. With any hope, the Lady will be able to help him."

Aragorn nodded and said, "And to think, he thought the worst part of this journey would be telling Arianna that he was leaving."

"All things happen for a reason, it is our responsibility to find the meaning. I believe that the Valar are testing them, for what? That, I do not know. We should continue, don't you agree?"

"Very much so, I think we should get through this place as soon as possible, for all our sakes."

* * *

"Much to my dismay you will not be leaving for another few weeks." 

Upon hearing this, Arianna suddenly looked up and asked, "Why will I not be leaving?"

"Sauron has decided to send a much more…trustworthy guard for you," Saruman said with a sneer. "You will continue with your duties until that time. You will also clean my library next week. The books are covered in dust. I assume it will take you until your departure to finish that duty. Now leave my sight and get back to work."

After leaving the room, Arianna muttered quietly to herself. "At least I have a couple weeks to escape." With more determination than she had felt the past few days, she vigorously began to scrub the floor while scoping out the same guards. She hid a smirk and thought, 'This might be easier than I thought if I wait for the opportune moment. I refuse to be a slave much longer!'

As she moved on to the library floor, she looked around and saw something glinting in the light from one of the few small windows. Stepping closer, she saw the handle of an ancient dagger lying on a table and slightly covered by a few random pieces of parchment. Upon a closer inspection, she read the elvish inscription along the hilt, _'Gift to the Queen of the Eldar'_. 'What is an elvish dagger doing here?' she asked herself. Glancing around, she checked for anyone watching and quickly grabbed the blade and moved to the closet bookcase. Pulling a few books forward a few inches, she hurriedly stashed the out-of-place blade behind them and moved the books back as far as possible. As she heard footsteps approaching, she ran across the room and dove for the once abandoned rag and began to scrub the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" a guard questioned. "This door is not to be shut while you are in this room." Knowing not to answer, Arianna scrubbed the floor harder.

With her duties done for the day, she began to walk to the entrance to the dungeons. She started to formulate the execution of her plan. She now had a weapon that could be used. She suddenly stopped and thought back to the blade. 'Where did it come from and how did it get here?' With new questions running through her mind, she entered her cell and heard the lock click before the guard ambled back down the hall.

* * *

"My lord?" Saruman asked.

"He will arrive in two weeks. I want her…questioned by you before this time. Do not injure her too badly. There are far better ways to torture an elf in Minas Morgul."

"Yes, my lord. It will be done."

_**

* * *

**Laughtercould be heard throughout the forest. A young girl was weaving through the trees as she ran. "Haldir!" she cried gleefully and hugged the surprised elf._

"_Arianna? I thought you weren't supposed to return for another week."_

"_Elladan and Elrohir said we could make it back faster if we didn't travel so slowly."_

"_Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked the elfling._

_She enthusiastically nodded her head and rapidly answered, "I met another elfling! We played tricked on Elladan and Elrohir! He's from Mirkwood! He's a better warrior than you!" she nodded as though confirming the admission._

"_And what makes you so sure that a little elfling is a better warrior than myself?" he asked while ignoring the looks from his brothers._

"_He told me so! He's the greatest warrior in Middle Earth! He's a prince too! What does a prince do?"_

"_So the elfling is Thranduil's son?" Rumil asked with a grin. "I think I have heard of him."_

"_There she is!" They heard a voice call out and watched as the twins walked towards them with frowns on their faces. "Come on Arianna, we have to take you to Lady Galadriel before you can run off."_

"_But they were wanting to know about Leggy!" she protested._

"_Leggy?" the three elves questioned._

"_Legolas is too long! And he calls me Ari, so I had to shorten his name too!"_

"_You don't let us call you Ari, why does he get to do so?" Rumil asked with a hurt tone._

"_You're not an elfling," she replied and gave him a look that said that was the obvious reason._

"_Well that obviously explains it."_

_Arianna nodded with a smile and started walking towards the elven city. "Aunt Galadriel wants to talk to me. Bye!" she waved and dashed off through the trees._

"_It sounds like she enjoyed herself," Haldir stated. The twins groaned and went on to explain about the troublesome elflings. "So someone has decided to pay you back for all your…tricks?" Haldir teased and received a glare from them._

**

* * *

**She jerked from the memory with a start. A sense of foreboding drifted over her. She felt fear grip her heart and whispered one word before the feeling caused her to faint. "Legolas…"

* * *

As they fled the small room and were surrounded by the orcs and goblins, Legolas sensed an evil presence far more powerful than himself. He knew this to be true as the vast see of creatures that surrounded them began to flee. Fear tore threw him and for the first time since entering the mines, he sensed her presence. He felt her worry for him and felt the fear seep threw their link. He knew at that moment that she had willingly taken his fear so that he could continue on with his task. 'She doesn't even know why I am afraid,' he thought dejectedly. 

The fellowship watched as Gandalf fell from the bridge. Despair gripped their hearts in its iron fist. They had finally made it out of the mines, only to feel loss. The one they looked to for guidance was gone. Now they had to continue on, knowing that the rest of them might not make it as well.

* * *

"Haldir we've spotted a strange group entering the forest." 

"Get in positions, they go no further," Haldir ordered. Once they were surrounding the intruders, they strung their bows as they came out of hiding.

As Haldir greeted Aragorn, he felt someone watching him. He looked at the rest of the fellowship and recognized him immediately. If not by Arianna's perfect descriptions, but by seeing a very accurate sketch she had made. "Legolas Thranduilion," he greeted. 'So I finally meet the captor of her heart,' he thought and hoped to fulfill his promise to her parents. 'I promised to protect her and make sure her future husband was perfect for her. Now I will see if this 'great warrior' is truly deserving of her.'

* * *

So what do you think? Bad? Good? Scrap the whole thing? (Just kiddin bout the last one) Any constructive criticism? Anything? Reviews are liked! And I plan to have the next chapter out before Wednesday. Thanks to my previous reviewers and I'm sorry for those that I kept waiting! I'll update soon:D 


	8. Anger and Confusion

**Disclaimer: Don't own…unfortunately.

* * *

**

**Anger and Confusion**

"Slave…you will be departing in due time. I expect your work to continue to be completed. This floor is filthy! You will wash it again until it is spotless!"

"I am not one of your mindless minions! I will no longer due their chores!" Arianna argued back.

"You insolent little girl! You will do your work! Now!" Saruman yelled.

"Never!" she spat at him. She turned to take the stairs back to the dungeons.

"No _elf_ will turn their back on me!" he bellowed and whipped his staff towards the far wall, sending her head first into it.

She listened as his voice hissed out the word elf, and knew she had gone too far. An unseen force sent her towards the wall. She closed her eyes and immediately envisioned Legolas' face before the darkness took her.**

* * *

**

"Haldir? Is something wrong?" Rumil asked.

"He's here. And I sense that something is amiss."

"So that's the young prince that us surrogate older brothers need to threaten?" he asked hopefully.

Haldir smirked in response. "Perhaps…we will speak to the Lady first."

"Until then?"

"We will treat him with the respect that royalty deserves."

"Well that's no fun," Rumil said with a smile.

* * *

'Welcome Legolas Thranduilion. After you have rested I will send for you so that we might talk,' he heard in his head. He gave a small nod and followed the Fellowship down the stairs. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Jerking from his thoughts, he looked up to see that the ranger had stopped in front of him. "Yes, Aragorn?"

"I am in no mood for idle silence. Shall we talk?" Aragorn asked and received a small nod. "How are you?" Seeing the coming agitation he quickly interjected, "Really? I noticed that you had problems on Caradhras (sp?) and then in Moria. Will I have to ask Lady Galadriel to tell me?"

"No," Legolas replied and continued walking in silence.

'Well he sure is being stubborn,' Aragorn thought. After a few more moments of silence, he got ready to ask again.

"On the mountain I could feel her presence more. We were getting closer. On the way to Moria, it felt like the distance was lessening again…only more slowly…an agonizing slowness. When we got trapped in Moria…I couldn't feel her at all. It was as if she had—as we heard the Balrog, I sensed her again. I was terrified. She took my fear away. Then she was gone again. After Moria, I could only think of how I'd lost both her and Gandalf. I felt her again, but only for a few hours. I felt her anger, then fear before she was gone. I know not what to do. I only wish to go find her, but now I would not even know where to start. Something has happened to her!" he growled out.

Aragorn stood in shock. He had never heard his normally calm friend speak in such a tone. 'I never would have wanted to get on his bad side, but now, I almost pity the fool who took Arianna…almost.' "I am sorry my friend. I have the utmost faith in you. You will find her and get her back. Of that, I have no doubt."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know how much you love her," he said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, two smirking elves smiled from the shadows as they listened in on the conversation.

* * *

"Well do you think we will still need to have a talk with him?" 

"No I don't think it will be necessary…but I am curious as to what they were talking about. Why would he need to find Arianna? Shouldn't she be in Rivendell? Rumil, I think it is time that we talked with Lady Galadriel. Only she would know." Haldir tried to not worry as he looked out upon the scenery. 'Something has indeed gone awry.'

* * *

"Legolas, do you mind my asking what happened?" the luminescent lady asked. 

"No, but I wish it had never happened all the same."

"Would you feel comfortable for one of her former guardians to be present?"

"I cannot say that I would be comfortable, but I would much rather only tell it once."

With a nod Lady Galadriel beckoned the waiting elf forward. "Haldir, I believe you two have met, although not formally. Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, I present Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien."

Legolas nodded in greeting and let out an inaudible sigh. 'Well if things couldn't get worse…how about adding the marchwarden to the problem,' he thought sarcastically. As he told his part of the tale, he struggled to maintain his composure under the Lady's gaze. He was slightly frustrated at not being able to read the other two elves faces while he spoke. 'This was not how our first meeting was supposed to take place. I was supposed to be greeting her in the Halls of Mirkwood, before receiving her official blessing for our wedding. Now I'm bringing her the news that I lost her niece to a band of unidentified monsters and now I don't even feel her presence anymore!' His thoughts were jumbling together until he was confused himself. He watched as a seemingly sympathetic smile graced the Lady's face.

'Calm down, young one. I have seen no reason to blame you, young prince. Arianna would not want you to worry so much about a simple blessing. Even though you cannot feel her presence, I do not believe that she is gone. For if she was, your heart would know in an instant.'

'Thank you, Lady Galadriel,' was all he could think. He watched nervously as Haldir and the lady had a small conversation of their own. 'Now if only I can manage to not upset the marchwarden,' he thought as he noticed that very few emotions show on the elf's face. He was once again torn from his thoughts as Haldir cleared his throat.

"My brother and I could not help but overhearing part of your conversation with Aragorn last night. We would gladly give you our approval if it was needed. Now all that I ask is that you do indeed find Arianna and make sure that the miserable soul who took her will pay. I take my leave. Thank you for allowing me to hear your part in this," Haldir spoke before leaving.

"He speaks with all honesty, Legolas. Many of our people were curious as to whether you truly deserved her. Now you have convinced the three that would have been the most difficult."

"Lady Galadriel? I have been told that you can see the future. Will I find her?" he asked in a small, child-like voice.

"I cannot tell you what I have seen, but you can possibly see for yourself in due time." With a nod, he began to ponder her words. "Legolas, would you be willing to look in my mirror."

"Would that be the mirror that allows people to see the possibilities of their future?"

"Your father has indeed told you many things of Lorien," she replied with a slight smile. "You do not have to look now. The choice is yours alone."

After a moment's hesitation, he set his face and said, "I would like to see this for myself."

"Very well then. Follow me," she said and started to lead him towards the mirror. 'One must admire the strong will of this young prince. They were certainly made for each other,' she thought with a smile. "This is the mirror," she stated as she poured the water in the basin. She waited patiently as he gave the mirror one last skeptical glance before looking at the contents within.**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that I didn't actually update by the time I stated. You can feel free to take me out and flog me I guess.**

**I love getting reviews. It makes me so happy. Any questions, comments, and general demands for updates are very welcome. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I love all my wonderful reviewers and if you feel unhappy that I don't address you personally, well…I'm sorry.  I do keep the reviews for future reference though.**

**For the previous chapter I got a slightly confuzzled reviewer. I think I forgot to put in one of those happy little page breaks which might have caused the confusion…if not…I guess I'll take a closer look and email back to you, brownie24.**


	9. A Prisoner's Plea

**Note: **I'm going to go back and edit some of the story so that it's more…canon, I guess. To let you know one of the changes so you're not confused, Arianna will not be Galadriel's niece, just her…charge? I'm only planning on making slight changes here and there, so don't worry the entire plot isn't changing…as far as I can tell. Anywho; sorry about the wait. And I hope none of you are too angry with me right now. I know exactly how frustrating it is to have to wait for an author to decide to update. So I'm really sorry guys. Hope you like this!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

One and one-half weeks later:

Her head was throbbing. 'I seem to have a knack for getting into these kinds of situations.' Noticing that repeatedly opening and closing her eyes was not doing anything to clear her blurry vision, she closed her eyes and gently shook her head from side to side. With her vision no longer clouded, she took in her surroundings. Quirking an eyebrow, she surveyed the tiny room in which she was shackled to a wall. 'This is not Isengard. I did not think a place could be darker that that horrible dungeon. I was mistaken.' Shifting to move to her feet, she was surprised to find that not only could she not stand, but even if she could have, the ceiling to begin with was barely inches from her head. The sound of a rattling chain outside the door drew her from her musings. A horrible stench filled the air. The only noise giving any clue to the creature on the other side of the door was the snarl she heard before said creature apparently leapt at the sturdy door. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the beast yelp as that door refused to budge. 'I never thought I would be glad to have my prison door not open.'

She drowned out the cackling laughter of her guards and slowly leaned her head back against the grimy wall. She felt the hairs on the back of the next spring up as something began trekking up her bare arm. With her arms behind her back, she could not see what in fact the creature was, but she could speculate. 'On any other day, creeping, crawling creatures would not disturb me, but this is not helping me stay calm.' She took two deep breaths in an attempt to steady her heartbeat, but the instant the large, hairy legged creature touched the back of her neck, she panicked. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the spider moved slowly along the collar of her tattered clothing. Forcing herself to not make a noise she tried to think of anything except the present. That attempt was made in vain as she felt the spider begin to creep under the thin cloth covering her. With slow movements so as to not anger the fanged creature, she tried moving her arms as much as possible. 'This hurts. They know how to shackle you so that you can barely move. Why did I have to be chained up by the competent ones?' she screamed in her head. Feeling the course metal cut into the flesh of her arms, she bit her lip to strangle any noise. She couldn't help but bite through part of her lip, when pain shot through her body as her shoulder was dislocated. The spider stopped and tensed. Knowing that the spider would strike, Arianna shifted slightly while leaning forward. She tightly shut her eyes and slammed her body back into the wall. Her strangely cry never left her mouth. Her body shuddered feeling the squished creature on her clothing and skin. After a few moments, she tasted the blood coming from her lip. 'I really want to go home now. Someone…please…come find me,' she thought as her body began to tremble and silent sobs racked her body.

**

* * *

I know, I know, it's short. I'm sorry about the length, but this needs to be separate from the next part. I'm going to try to get the next…hopefully long chapter up sometime tomorrow evening.**

**I got the willy's just writing this and I'm not really afraid of spiders. **

**Any thoughts? Complaints? Well wishes? Parka's? Whining is allowed. I don't think I'd like flames, but I can't really stop you. Just leave something constructive if you must and I will take it into consideration.**


End file.
